


A moment of freedom

by Esteicy



Series: Namor Week 2020 [6]
Category: Inhumans (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Their first encounters was in a Blood Party, now a beach is the one who witness them sharing the intimate moment of a bite.
Relationships: Maximus Boltagon/Namor the Sub-Mariner
Series: Namor Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A moment of freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Last day of the Namor Week, it was fun to participate and I want to thank the nice person that made it possible, you did a great job. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my friend Tomo that wanted something from my Vampire AU. This is my second fic for that AU, the first one was Blood Party with this same ship. 
> 
> Again it was fast and I didn't really edit it that was because I'm really sleepy xD So any mistake I'll check tomorrow.
> 
> Please read and enjoy!

Namor loved the beach, since he was only a young vampire he had enjoyed those nocturnal visits, when no one would come and he could have the whole place for himself, appreciating the beautiful night using the sea as a mirror, walking barefoot on the cold sand, feeling the water touching his feet and caressing his legs…sometimes he would also swim, asking himself what would happen if he let himself be taken by the tide, what things he could discover under the magical sea.

That one was especially nice, so warm that he would probably swim a little later, and there was so much peace that he asked himself if time was passing at all, if maybe he was actually trapped in some time loop that would leave him in that imperturbable night and that didn’t sound like a bad option.

But just in the middle of those thought something got his attention and broke the calmness, someone was running to the beach, from his place he could watch the man without being perceived, he asked himself what other person would come to this place so late, maybe another vampire? Only keep watching would give him answers. The person stopped evidently exhausted, placing his hands on his knees and breathing hard, he must have been running for a long time for being so defeated.

“Wait a minute” his eyes adapted to a nighttime setting could use the moonlight to see who that man was, he could recognize his face once he looked up showing his face “The little Boltagon? Well if I wasn’t curious before…”

“Oh…” he let himself fall on the sand and hit it with his hands “Guess they won’t find me here.”

“Who won’t find you here?” Namor asked coming closer to make his presence known, even if the idea of spying was entertaining that wasn’t proper.

“Ah! What the…? Oh it’s you” he sighed relived when he could see who talked “Namor! Been while since our last time together, still thinking about my blood?” he asked still breathing a little harder.

“I think about your delicious blood every day, Maximus” he smirked and crossed his arms “What brings you here at this hour? You are really away from your home, little raven.”

“I ran away from my home” he answered immediately and then thought about it for a moment “Well, not forever only for tonight, I couldn't survive alone out there.”

“Ran away? And why is that?” he usually liked those quiet nights when nothing happened and he could just relax but this happening right now was interesting.

“My brother and my cousins had been so annoying these past days, I used to think they were protective but since I became active with the blood drinking they are sure someone will try to drain me or something!” he rolled his eyes, Namor chuckled touching his fangs with his tongue.

“You’re welcome” he said sitting by his side.

“And you are welcome for the honor of drinking from me” he laughed a little and showed the little and pale scar he left him, caressing it until he blinked like he got an idea “You know? That was nice…but my second time wasn’t bad either” a mischievous smile appeared on his face when Namor looked at him frowning.

“You had someone else drink from you? Not from your family?” he asked not hiding that the idea didn’t amuse him.

“That’s right! Why? Are you mad or jealous?” he giggled enjoying that.

“That’s absurd! Of course not…but it is a surprise that anyone could get to do it after the first time” he looked at the sea shrugging.

“He is a family...friend…but it’s a good thing you aren’t mad.”

“And why is that?” he asked turning at him again.

“Because it means I can offer you another bite and you will probably accept it” he said excited.

“Another? Now?” well this night kept getting better, he could prove he was better and whoever was that so called family friend “And why exactly? The last time was because you were curious”

“Because I liked it…being bitten by you was a good experience, you are really a gentleman and I think I would like to repeat it if you promise to not drain me so much that I will need a hospital!” he offered playfully by leaning against him “Also is a big _fuck you_ to my family because _fuck them_. _”_

“Fair...I want to do it even if it’s only a way to giving your brother a big fuck you” the vampire accepted while coming closer, taking and kissing his hand “You must only let me know what you wish.”

“I want it…let me think, I’m used to have it happening on my arms but the last one went for the neck and it wasn’t bad at all” Namor wasn’t a fan of that fact “But I probably should pick a place I can hide, how about my shoulder?”

“I can work with that if you can discover it for me” he accepted looking at him while he analyzed his options, he still being cute even in the middle of the night with only the moon illuminating his face.

“Of course” he smiled and started taking off his coat, placing it on the sand to comfortably sit on it, then his hands went to open his shirt, taking it off and sighing “What a warm night.”

“Perfect for lovers…and vampires” Namor smiled and came closer to him, already feeling that familiar smell that mixed with the salty of the sea became something even more like an aphrodisiac for his senses.

Maximus blushed when he felt his breath against his delicate skin, followed by the warmth of his tongue tasting and preparing a zone for his attack, he closed his eyes only to concentrate in the man in front of him and the sea that didn’t stop moving, being the only witness of this act. Maximus wanted that moment of freedom…Namor wanted him, but since that was a crazy idea probably formed by ridiculous impulses he would just be happy with getting to taste that unique blood.

“Remember not too much” Maximus murmured and he got a nod as an answer.

“Prepare” he warned and a second later he was digging his teeth into his flesh, breaking it and getting the red blood coming from those two little holes he had created, not losing time he began drinking while holding Max.

All his senses became overwhelmed by the human between his arms, his blood was as exquisite as he remembered, so good…so amazing…he had to remind himself constantly to drink slowly and with absolute care, making sure he didn’t harm him, that moment of freedom couldn’t push Max back to the golden cage so soon.

Maximus grabbed his clothes hard and softly whined and moaned, it was painful of course but at the same time it was so pleasant, it wasn’t fair…that he couldn’t just give himself up to this sensation, that any time he had to have in mind the danger behind letting a vampire drink from him.

But this time Namor could stop himself, he let him go when he felt his grab getting lightly weaker, licking his lips and enjoying the ticklish sensatio inside his mouth.

"It's done already?" Max asked going to touch his wounds.

"Yes...don't worry it will stop bleeding in a moment" he teared a part of his own coat and pressed it against the cuts "Keep this in place, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, not dizzy or something" he nodded while doing as he said.

"Good, that's good" Namor held him against himself "I will stay with you until you feel like leaving, does that sound okay for you?"

"Yes, I want your company" Maximus cuddled against him and smiled "See? I told you a gentleman...many others would only see me as a quick dinner."

"I'm not many others..." he looked at him for only a moment.

"Yes and I see I chose well twice" he laughed and let himself rest. 

Namor liked the night in the beach, it was so nice and perfect for so many things...and in that moment it felt even better with that body against him.

Wow what was happening to him? 

**Author's Note:**

> The other guy that got to drink Max's blood was Pietro, I was supposed to post a fic for them as well but I haven't yet, I will in the future.
> 
> I totally have plans for this AU, it could even turn into a mini fic.
> 
> Not bad for a fic I improvised at 2AM and published even after that, right? 😂 God I must write before the deadlines. Anyway it's fun. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments make the world a better place. 
> 
> Kisses!


End file.
